User blog:Seth4564TI/Opinions
I have something to say about the wiki staff here. So if you are a wiki staff, please read. It's important. Disclaimer: I am not trying to be a "Negative Nancy", but there are two staff members here that just cannot handle opinions at all. I'll be respectful and not name who they are, but they should know who they are. And no, I'm not trying to be mean to them right here- I'm making this blog post because it's been a problem for so long. So, good games require reasonable criticism, right? It's what makes the game better, so the devs can listen and improve on the things they do. If you don't listen to criticism, that means that you aren't listening to your community. For example, bug reports exist because they are mistakes devs make, so the community reports them and the devs eventually fix them. I make comments on party pages sometimes stating my opinions on them- Such as the ST. Patrick's Parade should've been named the ST. Patrick's Party, or the Pizza Parlor for the ST. Patrick's Parade didn't look that great- Those are my opinions, and the community can feel free to comment on my opinion for it, with their opinions. For example, when I did comment that the ST. Patrick's Parade should've been called the ST. Patrick's Party, we did have a conversation going, but then a staff member makes it seem like it was something bad, and then deletes it- For what, exactly? I have no clue- That is an example of a staff member that cannot take "criticism". Another comment I made, which is still around as of me writing this, was that the Pizza Parlor didn't look great for the ST. Patrick's Parade- That was an opinion, and so far it's not going bad so far, until a user has to comment about me being negative. It's an opinion, am I not allowed to have one? There are reviews for games, with both good and bad things to say- So I have one bad thing to say (The parade thing wasn't much of a problem to me), and apparently that's enough to set off one user- I'm not allowed to have an opinion on these parties, apparently. Another comment I made recently that was removed was that the April Fools' Party will probably begin a day late than it's scheduled to, and in that comment, I proved why I think that will be the case. The CPR Devs actually were honest and admitted that the updates they do are delayed back in September, after the Penguin Games was about 3 days late. So, I list most parties in 2018 that were late, and a majority of them were at least 1 day late, and I also explain that two parties in 2017 were infamous for being incredibly late (Like the fair, which was 6 days late). But hey, guess what? I'm apparently not allowed to say that, because I'd end up being called "wrong" and "a negative nancy", even though I wasn't wrong despite me proving I wasn't and showing a blog post that CPR even admitted it in a blog post. But I still got called "wrong" for it, so whatever. Then, after a day, that staff member deletes that comment, for whatever reason. I'm not allowed to make a post that says a party will probably be late, and even said that I wanted CPR to prove me wrong, too. So, guess it's not allowed here on the wiki. Don't get me wrong, the staff here are great, they do a great job making sure the wiki stays clean, but when you go around deleting comments that are opinions and you think are wrong, then that doesn't make the wiki look too good. I should be allowed to do a short review on something I don't like about the party, so that maybe a CPR dev sees it and improves on it next year. Maybe CPR needs motivation to make the April Fools Party start on time instead of a day late- But no, we can't let that happen. Heck, I may not even be allowed to be making this blog post, but hey- I'm being honest, and thought that this needed to be finally said. I'm not looking for drama, I just want to be able to have opinions on this game without the wiki staff deleting stuff. What do you think? Do you think the CPRW staff should allow opinions, so that CPR could possibly listen to what people think? If I owned a game like this, I would love to hear criticism- It'd help my game out, especially with a large game like CPR. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts